


Lena's journey (request )

by Raunen



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Character Development, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Travel, World Travel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raunen/pseuds/Raunen
Summary: hi everyone I noticed that here there are many stories about Lena and also many Au but none story about Lena's journey from vesuvius to Duksburg so I wanted to try asking if anyone is interested in writing a story of this type, obviously this without gender restriction or ship etc ...the story does not have to be 100% canonical it can also be an alternative Au or a "Lena tells" or a "Lena memories" what I want is to try to do is to stimulate the various writers of the forum to try their hand at this idea, except to bind them so that you can decide whether to tell only about the journey or how Lena's personality developed.Having said that I thank everyone who has read this request even if not interested in writing a story of this type.reasons for this request:1) My grammar sucks2) My English is not very good3) The idea of throwing a fandom challenge on one of the best characters in the series intrigued me too much.ps sorry my bad english
Comments: 3





	Lena's journey (request )

hi everyone I noticed that here there are many stories about Lena and also many Au but none story about Lena's journey from vesuvius to Duksburg so I wanted to try asking if anyone is interested in writing a story of this type, obviously this without gender restriction or ship etc ...

the story does not have to be 100% canonical it can also be an alternative Au or a "Lena tells" or a "Lena memories" what I want is to try to do is to stimulate the various writers of the forum to try their hand at this idea, except to bind them so that you can decide whether to tell only about the journey or how Lena's personality developed.

Having said that I thank everyone who has read this request even if not interested in writing a story of this type. 

reasons for this request:  
1) My grammar sucks  
2) My English is not very good  
3) The idea of throwing a fandom challenge on one of the best characters in the series intrigued me too much.

ps sorry my bad english


End file.
